debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Tetromino King/Bleach Cosmology for SK
Soul Society Soul Society has outer space that contains endless stars and even galaxies Should have a different spacetime compared to HW and HM Human World The human world is multiple times stated to be parallel to Soul Society and equal size. Should have a different spacetime compared to SS and HM Hueco Mundo Should have a different spacetime compared to SS and HW Contains a moon in it. Is a dimension between Soul Society and Human World Dangai Dangai is cut off from Time and Space of SS, HW and HM itself Dangai itself is 2000X denser than the time in ss, hw and hm as it's layers of time. Since the Dangai is cut off from space and time which should mean Hueco Mundo, Human World and soul society has a different spacetime. it wouldn't make since for the 3 worlds having the same spacetime as they both are seperated dimensions from each other and as HW and SS are parallel to each other. Mugen Mugen is an infinite nothingness(in official scan stated to be a nearly infinite place but coudln't find it.) that is cut off from the outside world. Space Soul Society has an outerspace with galaxies and stars in it and the human world is parallel to Soul Society. Valley of screams Valley Of Screams is pocket dimensions made of reishi of both large and small size Garganta [https://imgur.com/FDuue6Q The Garganta is a void that surrounds everything in bleach.] Timeline Bleach has past , present and future . in fact there are countless futures and possibilities and past that never existed in bleach. Ichibe stole 100 nights from a 100 years of the soul society Hell No matter how far you go you will still be bound within hell . A realm Soul reapers are forbidden to interfere. All of Creation "During that age, all of creation was in a state of ambiguity. There was neither life nor death; progression and regression flickered to and fro. Swaying and swaying slowly; this waning and waxing world waited for a hundred million years to cool down. Eventually, Hollows became a part of the circulation of souls." The monk spoke in a matter-of-fact tone; quietly reminiscing about the world that existed before the birth of Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. Perhaps another form of the world would be born, but the essential thing was the clear separation the world of the 'living' from the world of the 'dead'. In order to turn this division into a reality, what was required was the power of a man who transcended everything. Headcanon Debunk Soul King didn't create hell. That wouldn't make much sense for hell to be a seperated realm since the world was in a state if ambiguity without death and life or progression and regression as hell came into being as the world blended into chaos. Hell is where souls/hollows who sinned go so logically it's still a realm of the death since the soul king split life and death from a world that had no life or death and made the world of living and death. As the LN stated: Perhaps another form of the world would be born, but the essential thing was the clear separation the world of the 'living' from the world of the 'dead'. In order to turn this division into a reality, what was required was the power of a man who transcended everything. Category:Blog posts